Waiting
by Ash Woody
Summary: Ever wonder why Rose and her mom's relationship ended up the way it was? After all the times someone else has had to step for Janine as a motherly figure in young Roses life, will these year be different?


**This is one of the many one shots I have floating around my head; I'm not really sure where it came from but yea. **

**This is set at St Vladimir's and it takes place over a few years. When Christmas time comes, most people get to see their parents, well not for Rose. Every year she waits for her mother to come and visit her but she never does, but this year Janine calls and tells Rose that she will make it and for the first time in a while Rose get excited to see her mother, Rose is twelve.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Waiting…**

Alberta or Guardian Petrov as we are supposed to address her had just called me from my classroom, as I stepped out of a class where all the students were all whispering about what I had done now. She smiled at me and I knew I wasn't in trouble, she gestured down the hall and we walked outside the building stopping to sit down on one of the nearby benches.

"Rose, your mother just called," when she said that I stiffened up my back in shock, so I was in trouble.

Shaking her head she continued, "She asked me to tell you to pack some clothes and stuff because you are going away with her this holiday. She is picking you up on the twenty first of December and dropping you back off on the third of January."

The first time in twelve years that my mom is taking me on holiday, sure I had been on holiday with Lissa her family before but never with my mom. I was very excited and I think it showed because Alberta smiled at me, without really thinking I threw my arms around her.

Since today was the nineteenth of December, I had two days until we went away. That night while I lay in bed, I thought of all the places where we could be going coming up with the most exotic of destinations, like Hawaii and Mauritius as well as places like Italy, France and even Spain. Even though I had already been to Italy, France and Spain with Lissa I would still over to go with my mom. Today the classes had finished so that meant I had two days to spend with friends.

The only problem was that Lissa's parents were picking her up tomorrow morning, so I couldn't spent the next two day with her but I'm sure Mason and Eddie wouldn't mind the extra company. With that thought I decided it was time to fall asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I raced to get showered and dress as soon as possible, I had slept in and was late. I hoped that Lissa was still here so that I could say goodbye to her. I ran out of my room and through the lounge area, only barely hearing the matron telling me to sow down and to not run inside. Bursting through the doors I thought well I'm not inside now and I took off at full speed towards the Moroi dorms only stopping once I had reached it.

Calmly I walked in and nodded at the Matron, turning the corner I ran again towards Lissa's door. Once I got there I knocked a few times but there was no answer, cursing I turn and ran down the hall almost bumping into a little Moroi who squealed as I brushed past her not really worrying about checking if she was ok or not.

I had one thing on my mind and I was going to say good bye to that one thing even if I had to stop the plane. Blazing down to the air strip, I spotted the Dragomir family waiting to board the plane, once I got close to Lissa I tried to stop but the path was slippery and I slid right into her and tackling her to the ground.

I heard Lissa's mom gasp in fright and Lissa screamed in terror, well that was until she saw that it was me that attacked her. She landed a soft blow to my shoulder, but I barley felt it and the sad part was that was probably the hardest she has ever hit anyone before. Getting up I gave her a hand up, she grabbed my hand a gracefully rose up, unlike me who had just jumped up.

I looked up at the Dragomir guardians who just scowled at me, while one of them chastised me for being so rough with the young royal. Even though he pissed me off with the whole telling me off thing I couldn't help but look up at him in awe and wonder. He was a big guy, with bulging muscles and wide shoulders, if I were a strigoi I wouldn't want to mess with him. He had a stake and a gun holstered on either side of his waist, my eyes widened at the sight of the gun.

He smirked at me and I decided that he was a cocky asshole, turning around and flipping my hair over my shoulder acting haughtily. I looked at Lissa's family and greeted them with respect; Lissa's mother smiled at me and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Rose, Lissa tells us that you're not coming with us this year.'' She asked me seeming curious. I would be too if I had offered someone a plane ticket to Tahiti and they refused I would also be highly confused, not that I would ever have enough money to by myself a ticket to Tahiti let alone by someone else a ticket.

"My mom is taking me on holiday. I don't know where but she called Alberta and told her to tell me to pack for the twenty first because she is going to pick me up and then I am going to come back on the third of January." I said almost rambling because of how excited it was.

Lissa's mom smiled at me and told me how nice it was that I was going to spend time with my mom and that I was going on holiday. Lissa's dad told me to have a nice time but continued to do things on his phone.

I hugged Lissa one more time before she had to go, I told her to have fun and she told me that I had to call her as soon as I found out where I was going. I promised her that she would find out as soon as I did.

They boarded the plane, Lissa ran up the stairs and stuck her face against the window and smiled at me, I waved back at her. I wasn't sad to see her go but I was upset that I wasn't going to see her for a month as she was going away for far longer than I was.

Finally the twenty first came, the past two day dragged on and on, yesterday Alberta came and found me and told me to pack for cold weather, this got me excited. I didn't know where we were going but this got me even more excited.

Grinning I packed all my jumpers and long pants, with my long sleeve shirts. I put on a pair of jeans with a black knitted shirt and my ugg boots, practical and comfortable. I was supposed to meet at the airstrip by nine o'clock. It was now eight thirty and I decided to grab something to eat before going to the airstrip.

Walking down to the cafeteria, I saw Mason. He walked up to me and put his arm mine. "Hey there jet setter. Aren't you supposed to be jetting off somewhere exotic?" he asked me rhetorically.

Laughing I elbowed him, pointing to the food he knew why I was here. We sat down with or food and ate and at five to nine we began to walk to the airstrip. He got there and told me that he had to meet Eddie because they were going to practice some fighting moves.

Rolling my eyes, I hugged him goodbye and told him not to strain himself. He laughed at told me to have fun; I gave him one last hug. He turned and left, I told him to watch the ice as I had slipped on it earlier.

Looking down at my watch I saw that I was ten past nine, assuring myself that ten minutes was not late for a plane they probably had a slight delay or there was turbulence or something. I mean she won't be the late, will she?

I hoped she wouldn't be that late. Daring another glance at my watch I saw that it was half past nine, maybe they just left late? Taking a seat on the only surface that held no ice, the tarmac. I pulled my knees up to my chin and hugged my legs.

I don't know how long I sat out there, only moving when I felt something slip over my shoulders. Looking up I saw Alberta looking down at me sadly, she had slipped a jacket over my shoulders. She pulled me up and led me inside.

She handed me a cup of hot chocolate, and seated me down next to a heater. I only realised then that I was shivering. I looked up Alberta with tears in my eyes, while she sadly smiled down at me.

"She didn't come Guardian Petrov, why didn't she come to get me? Do you think she is on holiday without me? Maybe she forgot me, Al please tell me she didn't forget me." I begged her with tears flowing down my face.

Alberta dropped to her knees next to me and hugged me, telling me everything that I needed to hear. While she was comforting her phone began to ring. She fetched it out of her pocket and looked down at it; she scowled at it before hugging me one more time and then walking out to answer it. I heard her angry voice outside of the door.

Alberta walked back in a short while later, sliding down slowly next to me and looking me straight in the eye. She began to explain to me what had happened.

"Your mom just called and she had to work. At the last minute she had to cover for some other guardian. She said that she couldn't make it for the res and hopes that you have a good holiday. She said she will try and make it for Christmas but if not she asked me to say merry Christmas and happy New Year."

I felt my stomach drop not only had she not shown up, but now she didn't even have the decency to wish me happy holidays herself. All I could think right now was, fuck her!

**Ok so there it was. **

**Please tell me what you thought of it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ash**


End file.
